Gekikara
|image = Stage_Kamisori_with_Gekikara.jpg|MajisukaS1 Majisuka-gakuen-2-ep04-mp4 snapshot 13-30 2011-05-14 19-08-11.png|Majisuka2 Gekikara.png|Majisuka |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Rappapa Four Heavenly Queens |1st = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! (photograph only) The Most Evil Shitennou Gekikara, Laughing! (full episode appearance) |last = Majisuka Gakuen ~Kyoto-Chifu Shuugakuryokou~ |episode = 3 (Season 1) 11 (Season 2) 1 (Musical) |actress = }} , also known as , was a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen and a major character of Majisuka Gakuen 2. She was one of the Queens of Rappapa in both seasons. Appearance and Personality Gekikara was feared by most of the Majisuka Jyogakuen students due to her sadistic nature and brutality while fighting. In the second season, it was shown that rumors about her had even spread to Majijo's rival school Yabakune. According to Team Hormone, she was fearsome because she fought for the violence rather than a victory. When losing her self-control while fighting, Gekikara could go as far as attempting to kill her opponent. She would often bite her nails and ask "Are you angry?" when confronting people. Gekikara also had a habit of cutting up umbrellas or other objects, and snapping pencils. While fighting, she would laugh maniacally, seemingly unaffected by pain. Although Gekikara was known to be unrestrainedly violent, she showed a much softer side in the second season. This change in behavior came from a promise that she had made to Oshima Yuko. The Queen had vowed to control herself so she would be able to finally graduate. Taking this promise to heart, she renamed herself Amakuchi (sweet or mild), which had the opposite meaning of Gekikara (spicy). Although she was the only remaining member of the original Rappapa, she remained loyal to the gang. She was shown to be close friends with the new Queens, despite having fought against nearly all of them during the previous school year. Gekikara wore a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with a short skirt. Over her uniform, she had a dark green jacket with a design of a silver dragon soaring over Mt. Fuji on the back. She wore knee-high black lace up boots, with thigh-high black stockings underneath. Her accessories included two silver studded belts, a black bracelet, and several earrings. She had long black hair, braided with cornrows on the left. There were also two scars above Gekikara's left eye, that came from a fight before the events of the series. History Sometime before the events of the first season, she was sent to a correctional facility after almost killing a neighborhood thug. Majisuka Gakuen After Shibuya and Black were defeated by Maeda Atsuko and her allies, Sado called on the third Queen to take on the transfer student. Gekikara left the correctional institute, either officially or on her own accord. Her first action after returning to school was brutally beating the Kabuki Sisters. Atsuko and Onizuka Daruma found the pair bloodied up and tied to a fence by the overpass where they usually hung out. As they attempted to untie the Kabuki Sisters, Gekikara appeared, holding a blood-stained umbrella. Approaching them, she asked Atsuko "Hey, are you angry?". Beginning to laugh maniacally and bite her nails, she exclaimed "I'll destroy everyone!". After issuing this threat, the Queen did not attack either Atsuko or Daruma. She simply walked away with a shambling gait, dragging the tattered umbrella behind her. Later, Gekikara came to the Rappapa clubhouse with Sado, and began to mess with the underlings. Taking her own picture down from the wall, she ripped it into pieces and forced them into the mouth of Jambo. After this, Gekikara began to take on all of Atsuko's supposed allies. Her next victim after the Kabuki Sisters was Team Hormone. Wota, the leader of the gang, was seriously injured after Gekikara thrust a broken pencil up her nose. Next, the Queen took on Gakuran by the pool outside of the school. Her final victim was the third year student Choukoku. Among Atsuko's allies, only Daruma didn't suffer an attack by Gekikara. When Atsuko came to confront the Queen, Gekikara was laughing while using a large pair of scissors to cut up objects. These were belongings of Atsuko's defeated allies: a pair of fans belonging to the Kabuki Sisters, Gakuran's bandanna, and several of Choukoku's poem cards. Stepping closer to the transfer student, Gekikara goaded her by asking if she was "seriously angry" after the attacks on her friends. When Atsuko took off her glasses, the Queen attacked her. A brutal fight occurred, where both the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran came to help Atsuko. Even with their combined force, Gekikara still kept the upper hand for most of the fight. Sado and Nezumi looked on as Atsuko finally took down the Queen. The blood-covered Gekikara didn't stop laughing, even as Atsuko repeatedly punched her in the face. Eventually the transfer student halted the assault, and was joined by her three allies. However, Gekikara stood up and attempted to stab Atsuko with the pair of scissors. Atsuko retaliated by knocking her over with a kick to the face. The Queen got to her feet again again, and called her opponent "the angel of death". Still laughing, Gekikara walked away, the only Rappapa member to remain standing after a confrontation with Atsuko and her allies. Gekikara appeared once more during episode 11, and laughed as Atsuko went on to fight Sado. The Queen also attended the graduation ceremony with her gang, seeing their leader Yuko off. She was the only third year among the Rappapa members who did not graduate. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Due to her staying at the correctional facility, Gekikara did not graduate with the other members of Rapapapa and kept her role as a Queen of Rappapa under Otabe. Gekikara develops a deep friendship with the other members of Rapapapa especially with Gakuran and Shaku. Gekikara has promised Yuko that she would graduate from Majijo that year. In order to do to achieve this goal, she cannot become increasingly violent. Gekikara first appears with the new Rappapa Queens to confront Center, who charged in their clubroom to challenge Atsuko's position as "the center of Majijo". Although managing to suppress her instincts and re-introducing herself as Amakuchi, she told Center that she won't hold back if someone disturbs Yuko's "special place." After Atsuko introduces the new president of Rappapa, Amakuchi glares at Center as she leaves the clubroom. She was present when Yuko's sisters, who introduced themselves as Yuka and Yuki, came to find Atsuko so that they can give the message their eldest sister left for her. Amakuchi and Center once again met as the Tsu Union began to march towards the Rappapa clubroom. Amakuchi re-calibrated her instincts to "medium spicy", with Team Hormone telling her to stop. Now calling herself Chuukara, she tells them that she won't kill anyone, just injuring them sufficiently. Chuukara and Center began their fight inside the latters classroom. However, the battle is interrupted by an injured Bungee, whose only words were "Yabakune" before falling unconscious on her teammates. They were also surprised by the arrival of Yuko's sisters, who brought the challenge announcement of Yabakune left in the front gates of Majijo. Reverting herself back to Amakuchi, she held back and left the fight for another time until the situation with Yabakune was cleared. After learning that Shibuya transferred to Yabakune and took on the school's leadership position, Amakuchi kept silent for a while, until Nezumi told her that Youran accepted Shibuya's challenge letter in her stead. Gekikara ROCK After arriving to stop Youran, Gekikara lashed out on Yabakune after seeing her friend badly beated, almost killing Comeback with an old piano, before being stopped by Youran. Chukara walked away, pleading that she be allowed to take her friend to the Hospital. Returning to Majijo, she saw a depressed Shaku waiting at the Rappapa stairs. Shaku asked her how Gakuran was, and if she's worthy of being a Queen. Chukara tells her that she's a Rappapa Queen for a reason. Later that night, Gekikara went to Dance's practice grounds and "forcibly bribed" her with a "Gekikara Senbei" (super spicy rice cracker) while she borrows her cellphone. Using Dance's phone, Gekikara challenged Shibuya. After returning to Dance her phone, Gekikara gave her another Gakikara Pan and asked if it's too spicy, but left before Dance could answer her. The next day, as Gekikara visits Gakuran in the hospital, only to arrive an awkward moment. As Shaku leaves to rewater the flowers on a vase, Gekikara told Gakuran of her match with Shibuya. She then left Gakuran with a small paper crane (a sign of wishing for a better health), apologizing for being careless. On the way out, Gekikara talked to Shaku for a while before bumping into another patient. Realizing that she has just been stabbed, Gekikara turned around to see a bewildered Shaku, who quickly came to her aid after she fell down the floor laughing. Gekikara wonders if Yuko was angry at her, Shaku assured her that she couldn't be. Gekikara happily laughs as she slowly passes out in Shaku's arms. {more to be done} Each One's Answers After collapsing from a seizure, which alerted the hospital, she was rushed to the emergency room for surgery. While being treated, her consciousness drifted to what seemed like an afterlife counterpart of Majisuka Jyogakuen. Once there, she wanders around looking for everyone, but ends up seeing different unfamiliar people. She ended up in the Rappapa Clubroom looking at the image of Oshima Yuko, who surprised her from behind. Tearfully embracing her mentor, Gekikara told her that she wants to stay, with which Yuko replied that she can't. Yuko revealed to her that with the three of her Queens and Sado out of Majijo, and the missing Maeda Atsuko, losing Gekikara would mean that an all-out war against Yabakune would be unavoidable. When Gekikara still refused, Yuko said that Gekikara is still too early to go there and that the others are worried about her. Assuring her that they would meet again someday, Yuko promised Gekikara that she'll be trying to take the top while she waits for them. After being sent back by Yuko, Gekikara opened her eyes to see her friends joyfully and tearfully awaiting her awakening. Gekikara then tells them of her encounter with Yuko. {more to be done} Majisuka Gakuen Musical A few months after Maeda's arrest, Gekikara was released again from prison and was threatened that she will be admitted to Majisuka Prison the next time she causes trouble. Upon resuming her school life in Majijo, she was asked by Otabe to participate in Majijo's first schooltrip to Otabe's hometown: Kyoto. On their trip, their group was confronted by Mibubitchi Koko's strongest gang: Dendeke. Trivia *The character was called by three different names, which meant "spicy" (gekikara), "mild" (amakuchi), and "medium spicy" (chukara). These names reflected different aspects of Gekikara's personality. *Matsui Rena, Gekikara's actress, is able to eat very spicy foods. *Like Gekikara, Rena has different sides to her personality. She showed this in the "SKE48 vs AKB48" episode of , and the TV show SKE48 Gakuen. *According to Nezumi's Calculations, her power ratio with respect to Atsuko is 90:100, the 3rd most powerful in Otabe's Rappapa. *Matsui Rena's "Gekikara Laugh" is one of the most notable of her traits that it was also incorporated and can be observed when playing 's route in the game . *According to the Majisuka Gakuen Musical's Handbook, Gekikara's Mother was portrayed Kobayashi Mie, who also portrayed three other characters in the Stage Musical: the Prison Matron, Mibuodo DJ, and the Temple Nun. *Due to her skipping school because of her frequent arrests, she's currently one of the two longest-standing known member of Rappapa, aside from Otabe, having a record of being under 3 generations of leaders: Yuko (Majisuka Gakuen), Atsuko (Majisuka Gakuen to Majisuka Gakuen 2), and Otabe (Majisuka Gakuen 2 to Majisuka Gakuen Musical ~Kyoto-Chifu Shuugakuryokou~). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Gang member Category:Stage 1